Solve for $t$ : $t + 27 = -17$
Explanation: Subtract $27$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t + 27 &=& -17 \\ \\ {-27} && {-27} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{27 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-17} \\ t &=& -17 {- 27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -44$